Reality Blurred
by LordSamafur
Summary: Knowing her father was taken away from her for the same 'stories' she's made up her whole life Alice is afraid to get to know anyone, always taking pills to reel in her strange ways, and randomly slipping from reality. But are they really hallucinations?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. :) thanks.**

* * *

Everything fell between the blurry lines of reality and insanity for Alice. Everything she used to know about order and society completely twisted from that of when she was young. Her mother tried everything, from churches to therapists, but nothing they ever did helped. She would never be an ordinary girl, but always a girl slightly... off.

"Alice.." She heard from a distance... "ALICE!" She snapped up turning to face her mother. "You have got to stop all this day dreaming!" Bernen screeched from over the motor of her new sports car. "Before you end up like your father." Her mother said sternly.

"You don't have a clue about what happened to dad!" Alice erupted to her mother. "Although, we all know your constant bickering at him didn't help anything, mother." She looked out the window along the long winding road she knew like the back of her hand. And she hated like the unexplained scars on her back. Running a hand through her long dark brown hair, she closed her eyes while putting one of her black boots on the dashboard. When she opened them she saw a blue blob on her shoe, it seemed to be smiling. Then smoke rose up and it was gone.

She rubbed her bright green eyes with her index finger and thumb. Shaking her head, she looked out the window. She shuttered inside. She didn't want to succumb to the same disease that took hold of her father. She couldn't. Pulling up her black backpack up from under her feet she shuffled through it, trying to find her one escape from the madness threatening to take hold. THERE! She found it. Her tiny purple to go pill kit. Taking out her pills she took each little pill. She only brought enough for today knowing how much anxiety just this trip would bring her.

She took her pill out and dropped one in her mouth. Dry swallowing it hurt and she winced as it tried to stick to the sides of her throat until it finally dropped down into her stomach, slowly releasing the chemicals until her mind cleared. She opened her eyes just as her mother was stopping the car. The huge iron gates opening waiting for their entrance, "Alice, you know you are expected to act like a lady of high standing. We are high classed women, and will act accordingly! I will pick you up in one hour." She looked around and sneered. "White roses... I pay good money for my husband to get treated here!" She parked the car and Alice jumped out. "Red roses, they will hear about this!"

Alice turned back and faced her mother, "It's just a color. They still smell the same, don't hate things just 'cause they're different, mother." and she slammed the door in her mothers face before she could say anything. Walking up to the doors of her father's asylum, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the doors. She walked up to the front desk and said; "Hello, my name is Alice Vengence. I'm here to see my father, Charlie Vengence." She smiled pleasantly to the receptionist.

"Just one second." She said, clicking things into the computer. Alice's eyes strayed to the window, and outside she saw a frantic looking white rabbit. He was stopped outside the bushes wearing a deep blue vest. Alice rubbed her eyes to make sure she saw what she was real. When she opened them she saw the rabbit pull out a small gold watch and point at her. Alice turned around and sprinted for the door. She ran out into the garden, almost tripping over a guy in a wheel chair. She could hear the patient exclaiming, "WHITE RABBIT! IT HAD A VEST!" And the workers promptly shushing them. They started getting a bit rowdy, but that didn't stop the running. She got to the bush the rabbit was at and looked around. She spotted the rabbit at the corner of the hedges motioning for her to follow. She took a step back, _rabbits can't make hand motions. _But curiosity got the best of her and she found her feet moving her forward.

She ran through the hedges to find herself in a forest, a forest that seemed familiar to her. Pulling her bag tight on her shoulders she saw the little rabbit stop at a tree, she got a little closer and saw it smile and wink at her then disappeared into a hole by a tree trunk. She ducked looking in the hole, holding onto a tree root when the hole in the ground got bigger and she fell in. A loud scream erupted from her throat she looked around trying to grab onto something, she tried to grab a grandfather clock as it fell down, unable to get hold of it she stopped trying and just fell, it felt natural. Almost comforting to her now. "I think I've fallen forever... I think I've gone insane..." She said to herself just as a huge purple and black checkered ribbon engulfed her she felt a cool breeze all over her body and looked down realizing she was completely naked. With a shriek she looked back down to cover herself but when she looked she realized the job was done for her. She was wearing a deep purple and black corset that tied in the back and a black mini skirt with a purple petticoat. She had black white thigh high stockings with all the royal suites on them, Clovers, Spades, Diamonds, and of course Hearts. On her feet were combat boots, which went up to her knees and tied in the front.

The huge ribbon that had wrapped around her disappeared. She realized she was on the ground in a room. There was a huge mirror in the middle of the room, next to it a table with what seemed like a million little bottles labeled 'Drink me'. She rose one hand up and softly touched the mirror. She shook her head and leaning it against the cool glass. "This is absolute insanity. I did fall into father's unwanted genes... Well..." She said picking up a bottle from the table. "I've already taken the fall..." She threw her head back and drank the tiny bottle. She cringed at the taste, falling to her hands and knees coughing. Her stomach settled as she tried to get up she softly tapped the mirror it reacted moving in waves like touching a pond of water. "Curiouser and curiouser..." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and went into the looking glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice fell on her hands and knees on the other side, gasping for air. She got onto her feet and coughed, before she let a gasp escape her lips. Huge mushrooms and trees were all around her. Standing up she started walking straight with an awed look on her face. She looked at the sky, which was a deep green with the stars positioned in silver swirl above the sky. She looked around and sighed... No rabbit in sight. She started walking straight, through the jungle "Come on feet, we've got a long walk ahead of us." She said to herself.

After walking for what seemed like a half an hour she heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking all around her she held her breath to wait for more sound. She head steps and twigs cracking to her right, then at her left. She let out the breath she was holding. She was surrounded. The cracking coming from all around her until it suddenly stopped she shuttered spinning around. Her heart was in her throat now; slowly she bent down and felt around, never keeping her eyes from darting around, her fingers what felt like a rough rock just as she heard a low purr and looked up. Sitting on the branch of the tree was a man, well, most of him was anyways. He has bright yellow eyes and reddish purple hair. Upon that hair was the curious of things, two pink and purple stripped cat ears. He was wearing a black scarf and a red vest leaning against one of the tall mushrooms.

"My, my, young girl you look so lost." The Cat man purred.

"I'm not a young girl. I am 18 years old..." She started

"AH! But alas your also 18 years young" he interrupted her smiling. Every one of his teeth sharpened into a point. Alice involuntarily took a step back.

"Sir.."

"Chesire." He stated simply.

"Pardon?" Alice shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable.

"I am the Cheshire Cat, Cheshire is my name. And you must be..." He raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"Alice. Alice Vengeance." Alice said proudly. Her father's last name always seemed to give her strength.

Cheshire looked at her stunned for a moment, before he collected himself. "Are you now..." is all he said before he jumped down onto his feet in front of her, his bushy pink and purple striped tail swaying behind him. "And what are you doing around these parts Alice Vengeance?" He asked. A weirdly satisfied tone entered his voice when he said her name.

"Well, I was following a fanatic white rabbit, before I tumbled down this overtly large hole and then came through the mirror..."

"Looking glass." Cheshire corrected.

Alice sighed, she hated when people corrected her. "Yes that thing, and then I wandered into the forest and you scared the living.."

"Okay, I apologize for scaring you... But I have decided what to do with you." He smiled again, and Alice internally shivered. She didn't trust those teeth, in fact she trusted them about as mush as she trusted her own mind. "I'm going to take you to The Mad Hatter."

Alice took another step back... "But I don't want to go among mad people." She exclaimed.

The Cheshire Cat chuckled. "My dear sweet, we're all mad here..."

Alice sighed. "Okay. But if it turns out this 'Hatter' thing is a trick I'll cut that tail off of you and shove it down your throat." With this threat his eyes widened and a smile erupted over his face that would have put Hannibal Lector to shame.

"Will you now?" Is all he said before he turned and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Coughing Alice waved her hand in her face, when the smoke cleared she saw a sign that had the different arrows. One read "Suicidal" pointing to the right, while the one pointing to the left read "loose your desires" and the last one pointing straight read "realm of madness." Alice looked around but couldn't see the man anywhere. Sighing she went forward, remembering him saying something about a 'Mad Hatter'. Alice walked and walked softly humming 'twinkle twinkle little star' under her breath, before she heard the purring again, along with other soft voices. She came to the edge of the clearing to eavesdrop.

"But I haven't seen her in years!" A voice said, a voice that made Alice's heart drop in her stomach. Why would she have this kind of reaction to a complete stranger?

"It doesn't matter, a destiny is a destiny. Things have to go this way or we're all screwed. Bye bye wonderland. We already had to deal with that when she left in the first place." She heard the Cheshire cat say. "And you made her leave in the first place."

"You know as well as I that..." The other voice started before stopping. She heard twigs breaking, then the clinking of glasses. Alice stepped back from the bushes. Trying to make sense of what they were saying was driving her further into the void of her imagination. She turned from the scene she just heard. When something fuzzy and brown came out from behind the bushes, covering her eyes and mouth before she could scream it pulled her into the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Found her ease dropping on the perimeter sir." The Brown Fluffy thing said, obviously a male. Alice looked behind her to see her captor. He was a brown rabbit that didn't seem to stop twitching. Everything about his appearance screamed chaos, but the way he spoke screamed nobility. He was wearing a brown trench coat and a white bow tie. He stood about an inch taller then Alice, one ear bend down one straight up. His teeth were pointing in all different directions. Alice looked around at the scene in front of her, three different tables where lined up the middle one was round and bulky, the one closest to her was square and tiny, and the one at the very edge was long and rectangular. The tables were all decorated with different tea pots and tea cups. There were sugar jars and cream jugs, along with little tea time snacks.

Looking around at the occupants of the table there was the Cheshire cat, not even giving her an inch of his attention, silently dunking a cookie into his steaming tea. Sitting at the end of the table was the most handsome man Alice had ever laid eyes on. He had light brown hair cut short but shaggy, kept underneath a rather large top hat. The top hat was stripped black and white with a tea cup in the corner and a gold pocket watch. He was also wearing a black and white striped suite. He was young maybe three years older than Alice herself, with he had scruff on his face, like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He had bright purple eyes that seemed to soften when he looked up at her that studied her just as she studied him taking in each of her details with a devilish smile.

"Ah, March, you have always loved finding and playing with new specimens." The Man she assumed to be The Mad Hatter said, he seemed to glide over to them. "Welcome, Welcome to my Tea Party." He smiled uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. The rabbit named March moved from behind her to grab a seat at the table, silently filling his cup up with tea before sticking a pocket watch in the cup and taking a bite.

"You look familiar sir." Alice said, mostly to herself.

Before he could open his mouth to respond they heard horse galloping in the distance. "This way!" Hatter said as he pushed her into the broken down windmill the three mad men called home. Slamming the door behind her, everything in the place was pitch black. She felt around for a light switch. Before Alice could move an inch the room started to brighten. Blinking her eyes she looked around for the source of the light, finally looking up she realized the light was coming from stars arranged on the ceiling, real stars! She sucked in a breath; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When the stars were bright enough she looked around the room. Everything about the room felt familiar, the light blue curtains covering the small window. The bed in the corner, so covered with pillows and blankets she couldn't find the mattress. Every table in the place covered with trinkets from different events, yet the floor completely spotless, not a speck of dirt. Alice softly ran her hand over the table covered in everything picking up a necklace with a tiny tea pot on it. It felt so natural in her hand.

"Where is she?" Alice heard a man's booming voice demand from out side.

"I haven't a clue what your talking about. I've been here all day drinking my tea." She heard Hatter say.

"Oh come off it, we both know she would come here first, and we both know she's back, so therefore you know where she is." The other voice yelled. "She is mine, this infatuation you have with her will end or it's off with you head. By orders of my queen."

"Even if she is back and you find her, she will never succumb to you. She's always hated and pitied you..." Alice heard a loud crack and what seemed to be the weight of a body hit the floor. Alice flinched, she held her breath until she finally heard galloping heading away from the tea party. Before she knew it March and Cheshire burst through the door carrying Hatter to the bed. He had blood dripping from his head and seemed to be knocked out. The dormouse was jumping up and down yelling for them to put him on the bed.

Alice ran over to where they were and looking down at Hatter. Looking down at him a single tear dropped onto his forehead, she looked around to see who was crying and was surprised to find it was herself. Hatter opened his purple eyes to look up at her softly, smiling that it was her he saw. "Alice.." He said before whipping another tear threatening to fall from her cheek, before passing out again.

March and Cheshire looked at each other before taking hold of her arms and dragging her outside. "Sorry, he needs to rest up." March said twitching and shifting uncomfortably. "Hehehehe! Have some TEA!" He yelled jumping around before he ducked into the mill.

Cheshire rolled his eyes. "Sit, drink, be merry." He said shoving Alice into Hatter's seat at the end of the table. Smiling that pointy smile, Alice knew he was up to something. "We'll be back shortly." She called before a puff of pink smoke took his place. Alice tried peering through the open door, but it was closed by a fluffy striped pink and purple tail before she could see. Sighing she rested her head on her hands she silently drifted off to sleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything around her was blurry, but she knew she was in a mushroom inhabited forest, the mushrooms as tall as the trees next to them. She was running, playing hide and seek. She ran as fast as she could, wanting to hide before the purple eyed boy she knew so well could find her. She finally got to the pool of tears, her favorite spot in the whole kingdom. The only way out of the looking glass. There was a waterfall flowing down into a swirl of images from the outside world. All over the waterfall were boulders. She heard footsteps coming her way and quickly scudded into the opening from behind the falls. _

_From behind the waterfall she giggled, expecting to see a young boy, three years older than her come out of the bushes at the opening of the forest. Instead it was her father. Alice was about to go out to her father when two hands grabbed her pulling her back. Tiny Alice about five years old struggled until she saw it was Hatter and Cheshire holding her. They simultaneously put their fingers to their lips, begging her to be quiet. They both knew how out spoken and loud the young girl could be. Alice looked out curiously, while another figure came out into view. Her foster mother, the red queen stepped into view. _

_"Charlas Spade, you have been charged with going out and fraternizing with a woman from the neatherlands." Justiene Heart looked her husband straight in the eyes, "And you have been disloyal to your queen." With that her black eyes turned deep red. "You are here by banished from the kingdom, never to return again."_

_"What about Alice? What are you to do with her? I brought her here because..." The rightful king of Wonderland pleaded. _

_"She will be taken care of, but you will never see her again. She will never know any of this happened..." And with that the twins the duchess and the Jack of hearts came out from behind their mother. You've been naughty they said before smiling taking out their knives. And pointing them at Alice's father. Alice screamed under Hatters hand, pushing and shoving against Cheshires hold. Hatter was whispering soothing words into her ear and turned her head into the curve of her neck when the queen took the twins knives and slashed Alice's father through his heart. Alice's fathers face went still, looking out to the distance. Seeming to see everything and nothing. He fell into the pool of tears._

Alice shot straight up, she was drenched in sweat and it was night out. She looked around still thinking she was in the dream when the memories of the past several hours washed over her brain. She shivered pulling a soft fuzzy spotted blanket around her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to look, seeing the young boy from her dream but all grown up. She squinted then shook her head. It was only a dream. "Are you feeling better?" She whispered.

He shook his head, seeming to come out of a dream himself then smiled softly. "Of course. Nasty ol' _Jack_ couldn't touch me for long if he tried." His face darkened as he said this, his purple eyes falling into a swirling deep maroon, "So Alice, that is what Cheshire tells me you name is correct?" His face brightened again including his eyes, Alice just nodded not knowing what to say. "Hmm, very good, very good indeed." He said seeming to go into deep thought, Alice got up standing very close to him, studying him. He was the little boy from this dream… Her mind must be slipping further and further from her grasps. "So what are you doing in our little realm of insanity?" He said with a grin, not knowing how mad just those simple words made her get. She felt like she was about to internally combust.

"You know what? I have no idea what I'm doing here, I saw a white rabbit, and he had a vest on, and a pocket watch. I couldn't help but run after him instead of seeing my sick father in the mental asylum, I fell down a hole following the rabbit and found a mirror..."

"Looking Glass…" The hatter whispered under his breath. But it was too much for Alice to take. She screamed loudly and ran into the forest, kicking every giant mushroom she saw. She took the same direction she saw herself running in the dream. She took every twist and turn and found her self standing at the edge of the pool of tears. Gasping she sat down at the edge looking into it. Just like she remembered from the dream, the pool changed rapidly from picture to picture of all the outside worlds. Showing little glimpses of every person alive. Alice let out a sigh... "Oh," she said the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I really have gone mad." With that she collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Every tear she wept rolled off her face into the pool, and with each tear the pool changed colors. She could hear a slight buzzing in the distance as well as twigs snapping and leaves breaking. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her body to move. It was like she was cemented to the edge of the water, _what did the dream mean? Who was that man? _Pushing herself off the ground she walked over to the bolder she saw the two boys hold her back at, getting closer she saw some blue smoke rising from the hiding place turning into a beautiful sword with spades carved into the handle, next a shield with a clover seal, then a bow with a diamond string, and last arrows with the edge sharpened into a heart. Everything disappeared and a hand dropped onto alice's shoulder.

She grabbed the hand quickly pulling it over her shoulder causing the owner of the hand to fly over her onto the ground in front of her only to find those same purple eyes curiously searching her face. "I know I pissed you off but was that really necessary?" he complained getting up and rubbing his back.

"I honestly truly didn't know who it was im so so so sorry!" she gushed trying her hardest not to giggle. "but you really shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that, you could get hurt."

"You hurt me?" he smirked, "besides I could…." He stopped midsentence with his finger in the air as to say be quite. The vibrating buzz got louder, almost like the whole forest was alive. Hatter flew into the cave pulling alice in with him, his hand over her mouth and other hand covering her head. She could just see the cause of all the commotion between his two arms. Humming birds, all different shapes and sizes, were coming in from the north. They were following one massive one, probably about two feet tall, they were bright green and yellow. Just as alice saw him he let out a low zip noise and they all descended into the mushrooms above the pool of tears.

As all the noise died down she tried to pull from hatter but he held tighter then ever and motioned for her to watch. As she turned to look a young pink deer came out of the forest and towards the water. He looked around and started to drink, just low enough to be hidden from the lapping of the water the lead hummingbird let out another zip and five of the bigger birds swooped down and went for the deer, they surrounded the dear in one quick tactful motion. They slipped their tongue out from their beaks and as they did two sharp bones came out the sides of their tongue in the shape of an ax. Alice's eyes widened as one of the points glimmered in the sun and they decedned on the dear cutting it's throat. Once the animal fell to the ground the entire herd of birds swooped down making cuts and lapped up the blood. Once the deer was drained of all life the birds flew on their way alice couldn't take her eyes off the seen in front of her, the deer just alive a couple of seconds ago, now lay cold with it's bones displayed under the skin. She didn't feel when hatter scooped her up and she couldn't remember the walk back to the windmill all she could remember is the look in the animals eyes as life left him.


End file.
